


COLOR CAS CONFUSED

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Series: AMUSEMENT PARK MERRIMENT, OR MISERIES [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas' first time in an amusement park. Humans are weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	COLOR CAS CONFUSED

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

There was a chorus of hideous screams and Cas spun to face a large whirling machine. It looked like a mutated spider and was filled with screaming humans.

"What's happening? Is the ride malfunctioning? Should I intercede?"

"Nah, they're okay," Dean said. "They're just having fun."

"It doesn't sound like fun," Cas said.

Sam laughed, then froze as a clown bearing a striking resemblance to Penny-wise capered past. Face a sickly green, Sam turned and beat feet in the other direction.

Cas stared after him. "Dean?"

Fighting back a laugh, Dean said reassuringly, "It's okay, Cas. Sam's just having fun, too."


End file.
